1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
More particularly, one or more exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to a display panel capable of improving a display quality, and a method of manufacturing the display panel
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus changes an arrangement of liquid crystal using an electric field. Accordingly, transmittance of the liquid crystal is controlled to display an image. Thus, the liquid crystal display apparatus controls the electric field to display the image.
A common electrode and a pixel electrode of the liquid crystal display apparatus form the electric field. For example, a liquid crystal layer including the liquid crystal is disposed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode. Specific voltages are applied to the common electrode and the pixel electrode to form the electric field, so that the electric field changes the arrangement of the liquid crystal.
A liquid crystal display apparatus has been developed to include a pixel electrode having a slit pattern. The pixel electrode having the slit pattern is substantially the same as a plurality of electrodes each having a narrow width and spaced apart from an adjacent electrode by a specific gap. The gap between adjacent electrodes may influence formation of the electric field.
During a manufacturing process, a non-uniform gap between the adjacent electrodes may be formed, so that a non-uniform electric field may be undesirably formed with the common electrode. Accordingly, the image displayed on a liquid crystal display apparatus having the non-uniform electric field may undesirably include a non-uniform brightness, such as due to bright spots, and a decrease in display quality. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved display apparatus having a uniform electric field even if a process error occurs in manufacturing the electrodes of the display apparatus.